themeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Parc Baratin/Safety Spiels
List of safety spiels for Parc Baratin rides. Main Street Monorail * Information: '''Hello, there! Welcome to the Monorail, a scenic tour around the park. There aren't really any problems for anyone who rides, so enjoy! * '''No Smoking: '''The ride and queue is a no smoking zone - do it off the ride. In a smoking zone, preferably. * '''Ride Shutdown (queue): '''Oh, sorry guys. For safety reasons, the Monorail has been shut down. Evacuate the queue as soon as possible. * '''Ride Shutdown (onride): '''Sorry, guys. We've had to put a stop to our tour due to safety reasons. Please, wait inside your train until a member of staff arrives. * '''Restart: '''Oh, hey! It looks like the Monorail's about to resume operation. Hold on a minute or two, we'll be able to start our tours again soon! * '''Dispatch: '''Welcome to the Monorail, our scenic tour around the park! Please, while the trains are in motion, stay inside the car until we reach our next station. * '''Entering Station: Aand we're at our next station! Please exit the train when it comes to a complete stop. Across The Pond Crazy Taxi * 'Information: '''Crazy Taxi is open for business! Before you start to spin around and across the pond -chuckle- there are some things we need to get straight. First off, if you have any problems which could arise from high speeds, spinning or flashing lights, you are not allowed to ride. Secondly, you need to be 1.2 meters tall to get on. That's the major ones - have fun! * '''No Smoking: '''No cigarettes on the ride - you'll make the seats dirty! * '''No Food & Drinks: '''This is a taxi trip, not a picnic table! No food or drinks on the ride or things could get messy! * '''Loose Items: '''Please, put any loose items in the storage lockers. * '''Ride Shutdown: '''Uh oh... it looks like there are some engine problems. Sorry, but while we get the taxis to a garage, you'll have to get out. ** '''Onride addition: '''Please, wait until one of our partners can get you outta here. * '''Weather Warning: '''The weather's looking pretty bad right now. We're gonna lower the capacity a bit. Only 3 people are allowed in the two spinning cars. Our apologies! * '''Weather Shutdown: '''Sorry, the weather's awful right now. We're gonna have to close Crazy Taxi for a bit. * '''Testing: '''We're just testing the taxi engines! We hope to reopen Crazy Taxi soon! * '''Restarting: '''Please stand by, we're going to reopen our taxi services in a bit! *'Ride Closed: 'Sorry guys - it's gonna take us longer than we thought to reopen Crazy Taxi. We don't want you guys hanging around waiting for a tour across the pond, so check out our other rides. *'Dispatch: 'We're about to leave the station - please, keep your arms and legs inside the car at all times. -two airhorns blare- Here we go! *'Entering Station: '''- And we're back! Now, scram! Through the wide gate, of course.